You're Not The Only One
by Lady IkoYume
Summary: Life isn’t meant to be a fairytale ending to most girls and her life way far from it and it has a very cruel way doing and showing it to her but it’s like they say, “There is always a light at the end of the sewer tunnels” KILLERCROC/OC
1. Chapter 1: Gotta Start Somewhere!

Yeah i know but this story was stuck in my head for a while after i watched Baby Doll and Killer Croc working together and then watching all three seasons of Gargoyles on YouTube, and then i saw the newer version of Killer Croc in the Batman: Arkham Asylum, so I thought "Hey! Why not?" and then I started to write this story. So please enjoy and review please!

_'Past life, recorder'_

'Present talking'

* * *

Chapter 1: Gotta Start Somewhere!

_"My life in the begging was all too perfect..."_

I started my story to the woman before me as she started to take notes and move the tape recorder closer to me.

_"Before we go any further, why not start with your name dreary?"_

_"Okay, my name is Mary-Lou Griffin."_

_"That was wonderful, now please tell me what ethnicity back ground were you before you became so?"_

_"I'm half Irish and half Mexican-American."_

The doctor perched her lips as she scribbled down some more notes before she looked back up again.

_"Would you like another piece of meat my dear?"_

_"Yes please." _I replied as a silver plate was handed to me.

After a while and being full for the time being, the doctor took back the plate and pick her pen back up and started again.

_"So please continue from you first left off..."_

_"Well, my father was in second in chair at some CEO place and my mother was mostly a stay at home wife and mother but she had a little side job as an Avon sales woman, nothing big but it did make daddy happy._

_"Then the day came when my father came home early and soon as he came, he left again. Back then I didn't know what the word 'divorce' meant because I was only seven at the time but I do know that my mom was crying a lot and I mean a lot!_

_"I remembered it was Friday that i remembered the weather man on the TV saying that a big storm was coming, so I got my bright pink rubber jacket amd matching umbrella and went to school that day. And since it did rain, we had to play inside for that day but a loud rapped knocking made everyone stop, as we ran back to our desks and started to draw on the papers._

_"I watched with curious eyes as our teacher, Ms. Heart, came to me and asked me if I would please go with the principle..._

_"I didn't know what was going on but nodded my head and accepted my things from the teacher and followed him to his office, and thus, leaving me there with two women officers and my grandmother; who for some reason was crying."_

Letting out a deep shaky sigh, i laid down on the leather couch, rubbing my eyes in a circular motion.

_"Do you wish to stop now?"_

A low but very deep growl came from the other side of the door, which made me laugh for a moment before i returned the growl but in a soother tone.

And then it wa quite all over agian. I smiled agian I looked over to see the doctor making trying motions on her index finger, then at me and then at the person at the other side of the door and tying motions once again.

My laughter came out raspier then usual but what she doing was so true!

After a while of giggles and laugter, things became serious. I then took a deep breath in and started to think back again.

_"Well you can guess what happened to mommy dearest..."_

The doctor nodded again as she took a sip of her water.

_"My Grammy did try her best to keep up with me and give me the things I needed or wanted, but i knew that deep in the back of my mind that after her losing Grandpa, her heart was never the same. And three nights before my 11th birthday, she took her last breath and went to meet her family above. And then my life truned arond as the foster agency started to put me in different homes and finally, I got fed up and ran away."_

_"And how old were you then?"_

_"I was 17 going on 18 in two weeks."_

_"And where was the time in your life when it changed?"_

"Now that is another time for another day and if you don't mind, my mate is not the worlds most patient person or animal on this planet."

I sat up and streatched when I heard the small audible 'click' and i started to head for the door.

"I understand but I want you to eat more liver so you can get more iron, so the ba..."

My hand shot up to cover her mouth and used the index finger of my other hand to show her to keep quite.

Fear entered my senses but I ignored it as I mouthed to her not 'to say anything!'

And after making two appointments, one for myself with Dr. Mazda and the other for the baby. I opened the door that closed my past life and lead me to another world and into the stong arms of my mate.

It was short lived though, as he pulled away and roughly grabbed my upper arm and dragged me into the waters and heading strait home.

With his grip loosing up, I swam up faster so I can get near him and slip my hand around his arm, while the other was absently rubbing my lower stomach.

This is my life, life as a freak, a monster and the mate who is now deeply part of my life, Waylon Jones. Well now, he is more famious for his alter ego name, Killer Croc.

_

* * *

_

Good? No Good? Please tell me and review or fav. me to show that I should continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2: Tag! You is it!

First off, I would like to say thank you too!!!

Night Monkey - thank you for being my first reviewer and here is a bit of my own advice; the next time that you start listing the negative things about the chapter under some otehr outhors review section, please don't and only post up the positive things and then send them a PRIVATE message or a PM, telling them what were the errors and highly advise them to go back and fix it.

Mrs. Crane - lol and thank you and I would love to tell that The ScareCrow or the Mad Hatter are going to be the first ones that are going to interview along with Mary.

Jazz-sparks - Thank you! Thank you! And here you go!

Harley - ADM! Thank you for the liking this story and for the cookie...oatmeal with pecans, raisins, and chocolate chips...very boring winter day '07...

dudebroman - I know how you feel man about the whole dollar thing, and that is so true and if it was true, then I wouldn't be worrying about the prices for summer classes… and Mary is most defiantly not one of theses OC's who falls heads over heals or clawed feet in her case…oh I'm saying too much right now. And yes she is in Arkham, and if you ever played the new Batman game, Aaron Cash says that the sewer network is part holding cell to keep Killer Croc in and that they only drop a few pieces of meat every week or so. And my idea for the next chapter explains a little bit more about her and killer crocs living arrangement. And yes, I have a good vibe going on about her story leading up to Arkham and Thank you!

And 5 reviews for one chappie and for the first chappie to top it all off…sorry but that's like a new record to me!

So please enjoy!

"Normal Talk"

________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________

_"Interview"_

____

"Interviewing and past life"

* * *

Chatper 2: Tag! You is it!

Two weeks about the same day, it was time for my appointment once again. Getting ready wasn't the hard part because I only wear a extra long shirt that is assigned to Croc and a pair of panties or boy shorts but it was this morning when I woke up to hear and feel heavy breathing around my lower stomach. I don't know if for sure if Croc is ready to be a daddy any time soon but I know I'm gonna have to tell him.

After a lot of coxing and making my promise that I'll be fine and when I finally got there, they had everything already set up for me and after trying out three different type of needles, they finally found one that was able to pierce my skin easily.

When the sonic gram was done and they told me that the babies are fine and right on track…

Yeah, I too heisted for a moment before I asked again. And they confirmed it with me that they only were able to catch two little ones but they had a suspicion that they were more.

"What a day, huh?"

Almost like if it was a bad habit, I started to rub my face, "You can say that again…"

"Now tell me when ever you are ready and then we'll begin."

After regaining my heartbeat and breath, I took a deep breath in, as I know that I have to calm myself as the sound of the water rippling from outside, meaning that my mate is right near the door and would be ready for anything. A moment has passed and I started to continue with my life after I heard the silent 'click' sound from the recorder.

__

"Well as I said before, I ran away from my last foster home when I was just 17 on going on 18."

_"And if you don't mind me asking, why?"_

__

"Because my foster father wanted to rape me…"

I don't know what I said but I could see the hurt and pain in her eyes as she actually flinched, as if she was trying to show me that she actually cares about me…as if…

__

"And didn't you tell anybody about this?"

_"Yeah…"_

__

"And?"

_"Who would believe me? Just think about it! I lived in a very clean and peaceful environment and with a lot of people who had a lot of powers under there belt and if somebody makes one wrong move, such as calling the cops; they just turned the other cheek and because I was born with beautiful caramel colored skin tone, no bleached ass white man would ever take a double glance towards me."_

The room silent for a moment as I regained myself as I took a look around the room, I blushed a little when one of the nurses showed me a 'rock out' sign before she hid it behind her clip board but the other nurse, whom was light completed, walked out of the room…oh well…

The doctor only wrote something else on her notepad and then took another deep breath as she started with her questions again.

__

"So can you tell me what happened next?"

__

"Well after I got the chance to run away, I spent the next two months living the hobo life…"

_I just turned 18 about a month & half now and life just became harder._

_Most days, to escape the hunger; I would sleep during the day and sometime around the evening, I would be searching for food and by night fall, I'll be 'home' exhausted and physic myself out for the next day…_

__

"And how long did that pattern had to go on?"

_"Oh I say about four or five months…and as I was saying!"_

__

"Sorry, please precede."

_"Thank you…So after sometime of leaving on the streets, my hunger got the best of me one day."_

_I gently bit my lower lip to control my nerves to a minimum level as I hid behind another trash can_

_For almost about a good hour, I've been following this guy from the pizza ria, and going on six blocks about now…maybe it's seven but it sure felt like it was a million steps as he turned quickly in a narrow ally way._

_I knew if I kept on going, I was going to get into deep trouble but my stomach growled loudly to keep my mind on one thing as waited for a moment before I got up quickly and moved to hide behind another trash can._

_I peeked my head over the lid as I heard a distant sound of knocking…_

_My eyes started to perk with tears as I saw my only chance to have a warm meal slip away from me._

_So I decide at that moment that I would risk my own life for a damn pizza._

_Oh god why am I so stupid when I get hungry?_

_I was so close but yet so far…but seriously, I was only about two steps away before I heard a gun go off; then intense pain; and then darkness…_

I got up quickly as I heard something being crushed from the other side of the door.

Guessing that he heard my story and now I bet he's starting to put two and two together and I have to calm him down before he starts to think of anything else.

"I was wondering if you have any raw chicken?"

The doctor nodded as she pressed the intercom and started to contact the main kitchens and as she was doing that, I opened the door and stepped out just enough to see Croc sitting right near the door way.

I stepped out but left the door just open enough so we can hear if anybody was coming.

Kneeling by the side of him, I knew that he was in deep thought as his yellow eyes are now a different color, a ruby red mixture that as the same color of the blood that he thinking about spill once he found the fuckers who shot me and did this to me.

Doing what I usually do, I wrapped my tail around his forearm and wrapping my arm around his neck, while the other hand is stroking the underside of his chin.

"Hey big daddy," I softly hissed into his ear as I started to now play with the spicks coming from the underside of his mouth, "I hear you doing something while I was in there and I know that It's not really your ways but thank you…"

I was about to let go and be on my way but in a quick tug, I was straddling by his hips.

I felt my body stiffen when he took another deep breath as he held me close to him, "I know that there's something different about you but I don't know yet…"

Doing what I usually do, I wrapped my tail around his forearm and wrapping my arm around his neck, while the other hand is stroking the underside of his chin.

Somewhat relaxing but started to think of a way for him to let go of me, and not even two seconds later, a thought came to me as I played it naturally.

I started to wiggle my hips just long enough till I felt an large object growing underneath and his arms loosing up a bit.

I ground my hips to his just hard enough for me to know that he wont be thinking about anything else. As I knew that he had that look in this eyes, the same one that has a one track mind and it seems that it has thoughts about me and me soon enough screaming his name while he takes me over and over again… yeah that look…

I opened my mouth to say something but he gave me a warning hiss and I took this as a sign and plunged head first into the murky water no more than three feet away from me…

Well I know that for the past year, my regular meeting sessions is held once every two weeks, but I'll talk to them in about two more days but for now!

I plunged up to the surface and started to make tracks on the wooden planks from above but dive once again when I heard him hiss and saying that he knew where I was…damn, that's not fair!

Taking a quick glance from behind me, I could see a perfect 'V' shape in the water coming right towards me…

I couldn't hold myself back as a squeal of delight escape my mouth as joyous laughter soon came after words as I started to run upon the planks and then dive into another direction.

After a while and guessing that made it only far enough, I raised only to the part of my head to the surface to see where he is at now…

A distant drop of water made me jump from the inside before I was able to feel the water vibrating around me.

And that would mean…What? Oh shit! And why is he acting like a shark?

* * *

:3 I don't know why but I love doing this to her…


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Trust

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Jazz-sparks - that's all right and thank you for updating and keep on reviewing!

Angel Nightfall - that's all right but remember…EYE DROPS!!!

And for Night Money, since he was flaming me a lot and I couldn't delete his reviews, I've decide to block him instead…yes…fear me…

* * *

Chapter 3: Broken Trust

Well, it took me about three going on four days to get rid of that limp in my step as I started to head towards the 'meeting room.'

The 'meeting room' as you would say is just simple cinder block 30 by 30 room that was built when I first got here and it became my new home in the begging but the thing was…they didn't tell me that I was gonna have a new neighbor, whom was living outside of my little home.

And once I became the mate of Killer Croc, they let me live with him but I had to show up to meetings, thus came the word 'meeting room' came to be, and not only that but they brought down some of my friends and some of the inmates after they transformed my little home into a meeting room.

Soon the inmates began to open up to me because I try to see things under there perspective and I try to do the thing that they like to do.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I soon realized that I was just few feet away from my destination and grin broke out of my face as I saw a shadow pass the window and the scent came to me…

"Ah, Aaron Cash…" I said just loud enough to see the shadow stop in right in the middle of the window.

Right before I could see his hand raising for the opened the blinds, I duck under the window seal and waited for the right moment

"Did you hear something?"

I slapped my hand over my mouth to hold back my laughter that was treating to escape my mouth. I waited for a moment as I started to adjust myself the balls of my feet and waited till the perfect moment…

"Are you sure Mr. Cash?"

Shifting back and forth as I got my hips ready…

"Yeah I'm sure, sure as this claw on my…"

I took that as queue and launched myself up and towards the window. But not only that but I added my own specialized 'roar' to go along with it.

Never in my whole life I've ever seen anybody jump that high, or turned about three shades lighter or even have the smell of urine coming from them.

My laughter multiplied by the number of 10 as the crouch part of uniform was now getting darker.

As I walked in; he was leaving in a hurry and excusing himself before he left the doctor and I thought I was alone with the doctor but there was another sent in the air and for some reason, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I know that look from anywhere…" The doctor snapped out of my thoughts as I took the warm blanket from her and laid down on the custom made leather couch. "The look of confusion, am I correct?"

"Yes, but who does this scent belong to?"

"That would be me."

I quickly shot up from my position and went on defensive mode as the dark shadows began to take form into a man in a black and gray outfit but with a black bat in the middle of his chest and his face was covered and two spikes as ears were protruding from it.

"Relax child, this is one of the good men that we have, and his name is…"

"The Batman."

The doctor looked at me in shock as she nodded her head once as she sat back down but I moved the couch more closer to the door because there was something about this man that didn't feel right to me…

"And how did you come up with this information?"

"The friends that I made here, they told me all about him!" I pointed an accusing finger at him before I turned my attention back to the couch.

"Miss. Griffin, I highly suggest that you don't do any kind of restraining actives at the moment and epically in your condition!"

I merely hissed lowly as I used my knee and my lower leg to push my couch further away from this man as something about him made me a bit un easy.

"And what is her condition?"

"Her condition is…"

"None of his concern!" I quickly interject.

The old doctor gave me a disapproving look as a she looked my grandmother for a moment. Maybe, I thought to myself as started to fluff the pillows, maybe that's the only reason why I put up with her for so long.

"Young Miss. Griffin-Jones here is pregnant with twins so far."

I hissed loudly and bared my teeth to man before me as he shot me a look of surprised but he covered it quickly.

The doctor stood up quickly as she held her hand up to stop and to show the man to get behind her and wait.

"Don't be so quick to judge yet Batman, I know this may sound odd to you but I believe that she'll make an excellent mother and for handling babies here at Arkham Asylum, lets just say that we hadn't had a riot here in over two months already and I do know that we owe it to this reclaimable lady here. And if you don't mind be I need to start the interviewing before the time is up, so if you don't mind…"

The Batman didn't say anything as he sat himself on the chair that is nearest to the main doors.

I narrowed my eyes as I spotted something shiny from under his hand but I kept it to myself as the familiar sound came to my ears.

__

"And so, the last time that we meet, you were saying that you were shot. Am I correct?"

_"Yes."_

__

"So, do you mind continuing?"

_"Sure…like I said before, I passed out because of the gunshot wound."_

________

The first thing that I've notice that something was wrong is when I heard a lot of mechanical things moving around me.

_I tried to move my eyes but I felt something was holding them down._

_"Um Doctor, our test subject seems to be coming to. What should we do?"_

____

"Eh, knock her out again but make sure that you give her a stronger dosage."

_I then began to move my hands and feet around to see what was really going on but to my horror, I wasn't able move them._

____

A whimper escaped the cotton that was taped around my mouth as I felt the familiar feeling of latex rubbing the junction of my arm.

_And before I knew was happening or I could guess was happening, I screamed bloody murder as I felt the invading needle entering my arm._

____

I cried out as felt a burning sensation coming from my arm and started to travel through my veins.

_"Hush now, it will be all better soon!"_

____

I felt my head began to swim as I started to cry and then blank…

_I became quite for a moment before I started to scratch the back of my hand nervously._

__

"Yes? What is that you want to say child?"

_"During the time that I was held captive and awake, I kept on hearing the something's over and over again from the people who did this to me."_

__

"And was exactly did they say? If don't mind me asking?"

_"No, none at all…they said a mans name, and he was a doctor I think. Dr. Langstrom; Dr. Kirk Langstrom. And they kept on saying his notes and his notes and his findings and how such a great mind went to waste, you know. And in the begging they kept on saying 'what if?' this and that and one of them said something shook me to the core during that time…"_

__

I knew that that small recorder caught my shaky sigh but I had to stay strong.

_"Take your time child…"_

__

"Thank you and from what I over heard was…

_"Are you sure that she's stabilized for the testing or the main test it self?"_

____

"Sure, I'm sure. This young lady here showed us a great deal about her strength and her will to live for the past month."

_"Yeah, what ever you say Bob but something that has been telling me that something is going to happen."_

____

"Look! What's the worst that is gonna happen to us? Her being freed and then eating us?"

_"Every time that I woke up, it was hell all over again and from what I remembered the times it took to get me like this, had to been about a good four times but they were talking about a fifth one at the time."_

____

"Are really sure about this, I mean she gotta really be in her permanent stage right about now and…"

____

THUD!

_"This is going to the last fucking time that you're gonna open that shitty black hole that you call of a mouth!"_

____

CLICK, CLICK!

_"Wait! No! Please don't do…"_

____

BANG!

_I held my breath in for a moment as I heard the man with the gun panting. Never, I've been so afraid for my life…_

____

"I don't care what those motherfuckers say, I'm gonna make damn sure that you stay like this."

_'Like what? What do you mean?' _

____

I didn't get a chance to protest as I felt the invading pain of a needle being stabbed into my upper arm.

_"There and all I need to do is close up the tank and refilled it again…"_

____

'Tank? I was in a tank? Since when?'

_"In the begging and at first, I didn't know what came over me but thinking about it now; I found out what it was…"_

____

I waited patently as he dragged my body over the cold hard floor and it was until felt something being loosen around my mouth and then soon my hands became free…

_The first thing that I wanted to do was to break free and run back to my friends that I made down the ally but some sweet scent of something coppery filled my nose and reminded me that I was starving…_

____

And when I heard a the click of the same gun that killed the man, who was still laying dead on the floor, I turned around very slowly and it was then that I intently notice that I was taller than the man! But that can't be! I thought to myself because the man had to be about a good five foot nine at least.

_But when my sight landed on that silver gun, my mind just went blank…_

__

"I know that you must've heard this a lot Batman, but I really didn't mean to do it…I was just…"

_My voice began to crack as I tried to hide my tears form my mate and friends greatest foe._

I didn't know when my interview ended or when Cash came in but I was so relived to have the doctor escort the Batman and Cash out of the room and pushed the door slightly more open to have a nurse walk in with sonic gram machine.

"Hey girly-girl! It's about time that…what on earth?"

I sniffed as I looked up to see my old best friend from my normal life coming towards me.

Fiona Scott, the only living proof of my past life and my oldest best friend from the first grade and also she lived down the street of my first and original home.

"Why does it always has to be me? I try to be nice and give but why does it always gonna come back and slap me across the face."

"Oh honey, I don't know," Fiona whispered to me as she stroked my hair and tried to give me comfort the best as she could.

After a while, my crying calmed down to sniffles as Fiona instructed me to lay down and pull up my t-shirt.

She started to talk to me about what is going on in Arkham and how some of the inmates are asking for her and same as the doctors who treat them.

But when she started to talk about Harvey Dent, a.k.a. Two Face, I just had to raise an eye brow as her cheeks began to become pink and her taking became lower and lower…

"Fiona…" I called to her in sing like voice.

"Huh?"

"You're talking low again…"

"Oh…"

"And your cheeks are turning pink…"

"No there not!" she mumbled to me as she squeezed the cold gel on to my lower stomach and began to look for my babies.

After a few moments, a small shape began to appear in the small screen…

Fiona took a quick glance at the covered window; then back to the small screen and then back the window.

She then put down the device and opened the window blinds and went back her job.

Mary look up to see her mate with a dead serious look in his eyes, concentrating on the small screen no more than five feet away from him.

Pressing at the exact same spot, the same little shape appeared and Fiona pointed the spot and confirmed that it was a baby. Moving more the right, another shape appeared and again Fiona said that it was indeed another baby.

I looked up to see Croc, now with his shoulders slumped and his hands firmly pressed on the glass windows.

I held back my smile as Fiona began to feel my stomach and after a while another image showed up on the screen…

Fiona smiled as she turned to me and held up three fingers and showed my mate the same thing that she showed to me.

A huge smile grew on my face as Fiona started to print out the pictures as I was just finishing wiping off the warming gel.

"So I take it Mr. Tall, dark and scaly is the hubby?"

I only smiled as I took the pictures from Fiona and give her a quick hug as we went our separate ways.

But before I knew what was happening, two semi strong men came into the room and started to pull me away from the door that I called my home.

I cried out when one of them twisted my arm up to high and started to push me to the other exit.

"You bastards! What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Now young Mrs…"

"Now don't you fucking start now you sow! How dare you! How dare you!"

Before I could say another word, I felt a prick on the side of my neck and the tingling sensation started to moving around my knees and up my back.

I growled and snapped my teeth toward the person to did it and not to my surprise, the Batman was putting away a object that look like a gun and stepped back as I give him a sharp hiss.

The darkness was closing in and fast. I wanted to follow my instincts and fight and run to my mates side, but the only thing that I could do was cry out in distress when I heard Croc roared and started to fight the guard that were there.

I cried out again as I fell to my back but to see Fiona being held back…

So I guess she wasn't in it…

* * *

Chapter 3... done n' done and please leave a review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Who's who?

First off all, I would like to say thank you too…

Angel Nightfall - I know, I know and I'm sorry try to enjoy this chapter and you don't have to review if you don't want to…

Jazz-sparks - I'm sorry but at that time, I was so worried about my grades that I actually hid all of my notes for my stories so I can concentrate of my schooling but this time I'm only taking one summer class and the teacher is freaken awesome!

Need2get1 - I'm sorry. I'm drawing her right after I read your review. And is Croc happy about the hatchlings? Well have you seen the AT+T commercial about the father looking through the window, seeing his son for the first time? And he's all like, "…wow…" Well it's like that, except …Croc doesn't like technology very much and thus doesn't have a phone and it's not just one baby, it's three…

And two…

I have already started Summer 1 classed at my college and that would mean that I won't be really updates as often as I wanted, but it's not just this story, it's all of my others, from the sight and the adult sight…

So I'm sorry, but I will type my note here and there for my stories…

* * *

Chapter 4: Who's who?

It was the first thing that I noticed when I woke up, that it was too cold for me and I didn't had the feeling for something holding me down.

And then slowly, my mind was coming together and then was trying to remember what had happened and what was going on.

I let out a groan as tried to move but to my disappointment, both of my arms and legs felt like lead but there was something that was going around me that didn't make any sense to me.

"Wha…?"

"Ah! It would seem that you are awake now."

'No shit Sherlock!' "Yeah, but what happened and where am I?"

"Why, you're in hospital part of the Asylum, we were quite concerned when you fainted…"

'I fainted, when?'

"Now we just got the reports in saying that your pregnant with triplets…"

'Triplets…wait!'

Her eyes widen in shock as everything started to come back to her in full force.

"Where's Croc?" Mary said in quick tone that made the doctor put down his clip board and back away slowly, instantly calling for another doctor.

Her eyes widen in curiosity but narrowed and turned away in disgrace as the same doctor, who allowed the separation, now was reading her charts.

"So, I take it that you made a full recovery, Mrs. Jones."

Mary didn't reasoned as she felt that it was less than necessary to lower self to this ungrateful bitch.

"Any new symptoms?"

Mary didn't still answer the doctor as she look out the windows that were showing the main door ways.

Smiling and waving the best that I could as I saw Dr. Jonathan Crane, or the Scarecrow, as he prefers to call himself from time to time but I still worry about him as he told me at his last meeting that my mate did a number or two to him but it was my idea to courage up to his fear about Croc towards me because I resemble more of croc side more than Croc and little by little, he came out of his shell and began to explain his theory and his ideas of fear to me and of course, I told him the truth about my ideas of fear and the things that happened to me and he just instantly opened up when I admitted that I do have fear of some things.

"Good morning child." Crane said to me as he was sited and chained to the chair.

"Good morning Doctor, did you sleep well last night?" I asked him out of concern as his eyes was blood shot and dark circles started to form under his eyes.

I grinned for a moment as I saw the bitch let out a 'huff' in annoyance and left us be while the nurses did there jobs.

"Another night terror…"

"Oh Doctor, the same one?"

Crane could only nodded his head as he mumbled 'bats' and then placed his face into his hand and rested his eyes for a bit.

"It would seem that your skills are still there…"

I turned to see a young female looking doctor walking in with a yellow folder, "Morning!"

I raised my eyebrow as her cheery greeting and the only thought about her was 'fresh meat…'

"Mornin'" I replied back along few of the nurses as they took off my restraints and I moved to sit on the floor near Crane.

I looked at her but I could clearly see the fear setting in her bright and innocent blue eyes, "Umm, is it okay for her to be…"

"Mary?"

"Hum?" I looked over to see the male nurse wrapping a cuff around my upper arm to take my blood pressure.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah but not to a point that I see human size steaks moving about…"

A full wave of laughter broke out in the room, even Crane, tired as he is, was chuckling at my joke but the newbie had a nervous smile of her lips.

"Umm, I have an appointment with Jervis Tetch, or the…"

"Mad Hatter."

The woman gulped and nodded as she opened her folder to look for something that was pointless during her first time here.

"Yes, but I was advised to ask you, Ms. Griffin…"

"It's Jones now, Mrs. Jones."

I rolled my eyes as few of the nurses started to sing an oldie song, _"Mrs., Mrs., Mrs., Mrs. Jones…"_

The newbie was too nervous to see the joke of the song, "All right, yes maim, and the other doctors told me, to ask you if you can join this session so Mr. Tetch…

"Mad Hatter!" I said in a louder and stern voice as the nurse near me mumbled to stay calm for the fetuses.

"Yes! Sorry! The Mad Hatter! I was told to ask if you can join me to my first session for Mr. Hatter."

"All right, I will but first things first, you have to let me talk to him first and talk to him about the questions that you have and then I will slowly add you in."

I instantly felt relief coming form this woman before me as I stood up and followed the security to the cafeteria.

"And also on a extra but high and good note for Hatter."

Her eyes dance around with excrement as she got a pen ready.

"Since you have golden blond hair, loose the bun and add in a black hair band; start learning the listing and names for teas around the world and memorized the 'Un-Birthday Song.'"

Her scribbling stopped for a moment as she looked at him with curious eyes.

"And another note, don't ever bring up about hypnotizing and if he does, then bring up that you are the only one who can put the Chester Cat in his place and how he's ready to foil Hatters plans about the next shipment of teas that are coming in."

Once I saw her nodded her head slowly but I knew that was writing in the notes, I left the medical area and headed to the place where now my stomach is leading me to…

* * *

"MY CAFETERIA!" I screeched out in horror, as my hands flew to my hair and started to gently pull on it.

I knew that I had a reputation as being 'Lady Croc,' Killer Crocs' mate and one of family that I became with these inmates. But now, as I stand there in horror and shock as my mind is trying absorb this image before me.

I didn't what…oh wait, yes I did. Rage. Rage filled me as I breathed in and let out a loud and powerful roar that made all of the inmates run and scramble to there seats and kept their heads down as the security started to go in and bring some order into the place.

Everything changed about me and I could feel it; in and out.

My back became hunched as I brought my arms and hands in as I began to walk on the balls of my feet and my tail was swishing about and I didn't care what it did or who it hit.

Letting out a few hisses and snaps of my teeth that made the cleaning processes a lot quicker.

Soon the cafeteria was back to normal and I was sitting down, enjoying my breakfast.

A few of the guards that passed me, smiled and told me there thanks as they did another rounds.

At this time I took a look around the room and notice that few new faces has been added in and I recognized a few older ones, mix along with them.

And I would seem that inmates and the staff that work here got the word that Killer Croc 'knocked up'…god I hate that word…his woman and now he's unresponsive towards anybody but only listens to my old friend Fiona.

I let out a sigh as I added more hot sauce on top of my eggs and mixed them in with the potatoes and smashed beans and before I knew it, I inhaled my third plate and placed an order of a small cake and the Hatters favorite tea, and soon right after that, I was already walking along with the guards to my new room.

* * *

Two hours has passed and I already mopped the floors on my floor level and started to chat with my new room buddy…

Poison Ivy…

"So Mary, when are you gonna tell me what happened after you ran away for the second time…"

I looked up to see Pam, leaning against her bed frame, looking at me with something on her mind.

"Well, like I said before, I ate the man who had the gun and I also ate the one who was got shot at…"

__

Tears fell down my face as backed up in horror…

In the back of my mind, I'm trying my best to put two and two together or at least try to comprehend of what just happened here…

'But it doesn't matter anymore…' I told myself constantly in my head as my body started to work on it's own and started to head towards the door but mind quickly started to take control and my reason started to see things differently and the only thing that kept playing in my mind is that, 'I can't go home now, not like this…'

Another wave of tears started to come over me and started to slid down my scaly cheeks.

'And the things that happened…' I turned my head only slightly, just to see a blood soaked floor, 'I don't want to risk that chance…never again…'

I stopped for a moment as I sat down and began to think of the events that came right after…

I've been thinking for no more than a minute and I already know that the suspense was already killing her.

Taking another deep breath in through my nose, I began again.

"I've been leaving in the shadows since that day, eating what ever rat I could get my hand on. Eating what ever smelt good in the dumpsters and nibbled here and there at the gangsters whom just seem to walk on by…" I grinned towards Pam's visions and my grin grew into a smile as she caught on.

"And that lasted on for two months and that is when I found my new home…"

__

It's was poring down…

But not just a simple rain, but it was raining cats and dogs…

In the back of my mind, I knew that I was now cold blooded as the account my body was slowing down significantly, as before my life went down the drain, I was able to walk in this kind of weather with no problem.

I wrapped my arms around me as I wrapped my tail around my leg, trying to get back of the body heat that I lost but I kept seeing a tunnel in my vision and the water droplets felt heavy as they slid down my forehead and on to my eye lash, making my fragile hairs bend from the weight.

Stumbling, I regained my footing after a moment of leaning against a brick wall but a noise made me nearly jump out of my skin…

Bells…

But not just any bells…

Church bells…

I look up to see that I was leaning towards a church building the whole entire time and not realizing it.

With the rest of my strength, I climbed towards the main entrance and relaxed under the structure of the building, and right under the warm and powerful light I may add…

And before I knew it…I fell asleep…

"So, you're telling me that you fell asleep in front of the church…" Pam relied as her finger lazily pointed towards me.

"Yeah, I did and truth to be told, it was the most peaceful sleep that I had before my grandmother died…"

Pam eyes widened a bit before they went back to normal but a simple smile was on her face.

She opened her mouth to continued our talk but the newbie came in and not even a single glance towards Pam, she smiled at me and waited for me no more than two feet away form the main doors.

"So I take it that you're all physic up to see your first patient?"

The newbie just smiled towards me before she started to whistle.

I looked at her for a moment, trying to think where I heard that song and not a moment too soon I realized of what it was…

"Looks like someone has been doing there homework…" I told her as I kept walking.

Her smile grew for a moment before she brought her lips together and started to whistle the simple tune again…

"Happy Un-Birthday you to! To me? Yes you! Oh me!"

* * *

Review and tell me who should I bring in next…


	5. Chapter 5: Happy thoughts

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Jazz-sparks - thank you and Lady Croc isn't the only nickname that she has gotten and a few more are being motioned in this chapter, so enjoy. And the interaction of Mary and Croc wont be happening for a few chapters till now but unless I just make them see each other at the elevators just how Croc and Batman see saw each other. Now that would be something and please you really gotta update yours because I'm starting to like it! Thanks again!

And second, this chapter is holding past and present conversations, so be ready.

"Present"

_"Past"_

_"Past talking"_

* * *

Chapter 5: Happy thoughts!

Exactly fifty-five minutes has passed as a new doctor, a patient, and forcefully mutated woman, all came out of the medium size room. All laughing and wiping off the cake that was on themselves.

Jervis Tetch, or the Mad Hatter, didn't put his usual fight as a snicker escaped his mouth as the doctor mumbled something about having some cake up her nose and led the walk to his room.

The doctor smiled as she looked at her tape recorder again and smiled as she notice that the tape was almost done and her stench pad was already two pages filled with notes that needed to be assorted out.

Shouting her thanks, she went on her way and most likely strait home for a nice clean shower.

And as for Mary, another smile came up as two one of security guards came up and followed her to her room, as the account she didn't have her own key-card.

* * *

Another hour and a very clean female croc later. Two doctors came in with three security guards right behind them.

"Who do you think you are?"

The look of confused formed on Mary's face as she brought her hands up behind her back, "Pardon?"

"What you did to the question room was completely un-actable!"

"Oh!" the memory then came back to her, "That! Oh yeah, it was too funny…"

"Well the guards and I don't think…"

"That's right…" Mary said as she quickly got up and used her body to loom over everybody, giving everyone the hint that she wasn't playing around anymore, "You don't think, well you had to as some point, but when it's for the inmates that have to be here, you don't think twice about anything or anyone but when it's about you; you give the whole time in the universe to think about it…"

A doctor and two guards hightailed it out of the room but the two that stood behind were older, way older, than her and demanded respect from everyone and everything.

"Look, I was only trying to…"

"No! You look you young missy, I don't give a who-ha of what you are…"

A low but threading growl stopped the doctor in med-sentence.

Both doctor and security guard kept there lips slid tight as the crocodile-like woman before them pushed a heavy sigh through her small, but jagged teeth and pinched the bridge of her small but hard, armored like skin.

"Do both of you imbeciles know what I promised myself from day one that I came here?"

Mary waited for a moment before she opened her eyes to see the doctor with one eyebrow raised up and the old guard with both of brows knitted together.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't attack anyone or anything as long as my life depends on it…"

Both doctor and guard was hesitant at first but they both saw something in Mary's eye and got the hint and left her be as they took slow steps towards the door.

Ivy waited for a moments as she watched Mary sit back down on her bed before peaking again.

"What happened this time?"

"Nothing much, but let me give it to you shortly. Me, Newbie, and the Hatter, all alone with cake and earl-grey tea…"

"Habboluza?"

"Oh yeah…"

"And a mess that would make Harl proud?"

"Grinnin ear to ear…"

The room was silent for a moment as Ivy's face was about to crack but Mary couldn't take it and began to laugh and soon after, Ivy's laugh joined in and it was a instant restart on there sister-hood pack.

* * *

The rest of the day was some as another days but other doctors and nurses were checking in every two hours.

And then a simple request came up…

"So what was your life before you came here…"

Mary-Lou looked up to see a late 20's male nurse, with thick brown hair and hazel green eyes.

Mary could feel the anger coming off of her room mate but gave her a look to calm down.

Ivy just scoffed as she plopped down on her new, all natural, chair.

"Well, the last time that I left off, is actually is the last place that I called home…"

__

Since the day I was 7, my life has been completely hell…

And then I went the next level as when I was 11...

And then some foster homes were a another step further down into the abyss…

And then running away and living on the streets just when I was 18...I'm surprised I'm not a crisped croc lady…

Well, what I remember last was shelter from the needle like rain and…

_"Is she up yet?"_

_I let out a gruff grunt as I tried to turn my body but I felt like some leads weights were holding them down._

_"Hey! Didn't I tell ya to leave the woman alone?"_

_Putting my concentration, I was able to open only one eye._

_"Young Mickey, have I give you the advice to have more patients around the little ones?"_

_"Yes Father Edward, but…"_

_"Shh, I would seem our guest has awaken. How are you dear child?"_

_"Aside from the pounding headache, I guess I'm doing okay…"_

_I then forced my other eye to open and to my shock, I was in room full of kids of all different races and ages and right next to me, smiling at me was a father, I mean, a priest…_

_"Where am I?"_

_"Dear child, you are at St. Frances Orphanage and church."_

_I blink hard as I felt my eyes starting to get dry and then when I reopened them, my vision became clearer._

_My body was stiff from the lack of movement and I had the urge to move._

_The groans that came out of my body weren't as bad as the sounds of my bones were making._

_"Boys, please come hand a help to this young lady!"_

_I didn't have the strength to fight off the different size hands as they either cupped the back of my upper arm or my lower back._

_I mumbled a low thank you as more pillows were added to the ones already that supported my neck._

_Many questions rang through my mind as I gripped the starchy sheets below me._

_"How…" I stopped for a moment to clear the croakness that was in my throat, "How long have I've been out?"_

_"For two days child."_

_I let out a sigh as I nodded my head, thus hearing a few gasps coming from the little ones._

_I opened my eyes and looked down to see a small child, no more than four, pushing his way threw the older ones legs and coming strait towards me._

_I didn't know why but I held my breath as his green eyes were already looking into mine._

_And the next thing he did wasn't something he said…_

_"Cool!"_

_Yeah…_

_That broke the ice…_

_For two years that very same place became my home…_

_Since the priest has his own home in the back of the orphanage, I was given a privet room for myself but I tried to keep it close to the girls rooms._

_During that time, I became the genital giant, the lizard lady, the green giant girlfriend…_

_Don't ask me, but I kept a check on there sugar intake since that day forward…_

_But I gotta admit, my favorite that I got from them was Momma Lou-Lou…_

_The ones that demanded more attention the age group between 3 and 8._

_And the least ones that need my attention were the 14 and 17._

_I know that I said before that parts of life were hell, but you gotta remember that I did have some good ones to remember by._

_When I 14, the family that I stood with, were the kind that really didn't really on technology and the kids and I were home schooled and on weekends or when we were ahead on our studying, we had to learned how to play and internment and I feel in love the piano._

_And lucky, the church had a piano but they put it on the upper balcony so the people couldn't see me but the father did give me all of the complements of my playing._

_I truly believed that I've found my calling and my new home…_

_I was doing good, I love it here and wouldn't change these wild and crazy kids for nothing…_

_But one day, I all crashed down…._

_I just finished feeding and changing the last baby as I notice that I was wide awake…_

_A groan passed my lips as the next rounds of feeding wasn't till for another thirty minutes, so I decided to turn on the T.V. and watch some news to kill some time._

_And then I turn up the volume as the words, "LATE BREAKING REPORT!" came into view._

_The news report came out saying that two patients from Arkham Asylum has broken out and are now presumed to head for the city._

_One was a cereal killer and past history of being a rapist and the other a constant offender of a rapist._

_A cold and hard chill ran up and down her spine as she her thoughts started to go towards the kids and teens…_

_And before I knew it, a small cry came from the nursery and I got up to make the bottle…_

I decided to give a small break as my dinner came in, along with Ivy's.

The male nurse who asked me the question, stood at the very end until he got the hint as I took a large bite of the raw steak and started to eat.

"Well I best be going, and thank you for telling me."

"And thank you for sitting and listening."

He nodded to me and then to Ivy, who now is semi-enjoying her salad.

After a while and know that they are giving me the rest of the day off, Mary started on her second steak.

"I've never heard you go that far…" Ivy said in a low tone, sneering at the older security guards.

"I know…"

"Was it really that life really good for you?"

I was just about to take a bite out of my third steak but stop to think about her question and I looking into her life before gave her the answer.

"Yes, but also do love this one…"

I knew that got off an good note that time as Pam has a small smile as she started to eat her salad again.

But as I took another small bite of my meal, all of my thoughts went to one big lug right now and took my anger and sadness into my meal as began to form a plan to get back with my hubby before had these little ones and find out why they did this to me…

* * *

5th chapter and 6 pages long and I hope that you like this one and please give a nice review and please you really gotta tell me who you want to see in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Gaining New, Seeing Old

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Jazzy-sparks - I know what you mean, I'm summer 1 class right now and everyday, we either have a pop quiz or a quiz on our abbreviations. And thanks for being the one who understands my point-of-view to this story. And thanks for another great chapter, and I'm just getting ready for Croc to step into the picture once again.

* * *

Chapter 6: Gaining New, Seeing Old

A week has passed and now everything seems to be somewhat normal.

The Hatter hasn't tried to pull any fast tricks on the young doctor, well because I believe that she looked like Alice from the movie and now for some reason she behaves like her, but for some reason you can tell that she's not under hypnosis.

I guess that's okay…

Edward Nigma had to get another new doctor as the account of he made the other quit her job and became a stay at home wife, all because she got part of his riddle and now she feared for her life.

So now, I'm waiting for another newbie to come in and knowing them, they'll try to make her more attractive so they believed that Eddy wouldn't chase off this one…

Lets see…

"Umm…hello?"

A low voice broke me out of my black state of mind as I looked over, expecting to find a boob-job bimbo, but a young looking woman doctor stepped in and looked around for a moment.

The moment my eyes laid on her, my mind only screamed one thing…

'NEEEERRRRDDDD!'

Thick, black rimmed glasses. They looked so heavy and painful as they slid down her nose every few seconds, but she'll just push them back up. And I don't want to sound mean but knock on wood! Rail road mouth…oh my gosh…the poor baby…and freckles up threw the ying-yang.

"Hi! What can I do you for?"

"I'm looking for a woman by the name of Mary-Lou, I was told she can help me on my first run with my new patent…"

And a slight slur in her speech…dear lord…

"I'm her, and who is your new patent?"

Please don't say Edward! Please don't say Edward! Please don't say Edward…

She took a quick glance at the green folder in her arms and I guessed she read the name that is on there…

"Edward Nigma…"

GHAAA! DAMNET!

"Okay, I know him some what, a very quite man but when he's on a roll about his riddles, the only way to stop him is by knocking him out…"

A big smile formed on her face…god those braces…

A squeal came from her as she did a weird hop on her foot, "Oh I just love riddles, I have a million of them, I used to do a lot with my brothers and get extra bonus points on my exams and quizzes because I always think outside of the box."

"That's cool and all but I must warn you, he's not an easy man and he'll think you're cheating if you answered one of them right. And by the way, how old are you?"

"I'm 22 going on 23 next month, why?"

"Well, I believe you're the first ever to come this early."

"Really, well I think it's because I graduated from high school at 16 and then I just recently graduated from Gotham University with honors and with 2 years to spear…"

A blank just washed over my mind as we began walking to the 'questioning rooms' and guess I did it funny enough as she broke out into a laugh.

I smiled as I looked down at her and told her, "You smart!" but I did it in way that I have an weird accent in my voice.

And she found it hilarious and she did something that made me laugh. She snorted! Not just a small one or a low one but a one that made her thick glasses fall off but I caught them and that when I saw them…

Two bright emeralds, so full of life and innocence and carefree in them…

Man…Eddy is gonna have a hard time with this one.

I handed them back to her and then the rest of walk was full of snickers.

* * *

I gave instructions to the young doctor as I went in first.

And there was the riddle master himself, Edward Nigma, only having his wrists handcuffed to the metal chair but by the length of the silver chain, he had only enough space to move his arms about, as the account he likes to talk with his hands.

"Ah, well isn't the Croc Lady herself, what do we owe the pleaser?"

"Hello Riddle master, I'm here today to tell you that you got a new doctor and she asked me personally to come with her…support her…through her first time."

"Really now? Well, I'm surprised for that bran-less dolt of a warden, to find somebody to cover for the other brainless bitch."

"I know and I bet that you wondering when were you going to have a good break but on the other hand, you couldn't wait till you run out another doctor with your superiority. Am I correct?"

A sigh and a grumble excerpted from his mouth for a moment before he scowled at the door, "Fine, bring the bitch in already."

Mary held back her smile as she got up and quietly called for the doctor.

As she walked back to her chair, Mary looked at Edwards face during the whole time.

The grin turned into a scowl, into his shock face and then into his blank face that he has with his past doctors.

"Hello, I'm your new doctor, Dr. Ottum."

And she did something that was totally unexpected, for the both of us…

Edward Nigma…his whole folder…about 5 niches of notes and things about him…thrown in the trash…away like if it was nothing…

She then pulled out a new green folder, a pen and a purple permit marker from under her coat and began filling out new information about him.

Mary looked over to see Edwards reaction…

His face was still like a blank sheet of paper but his eyes were swirling with questions that he was trying to answer for himself.

"Um, Dr. Ottum…?"

"Please call me Sara, Mary, I trust you enough not go spreading my name around like a forest fire."

I felt my eyebrow lifting as I thought to myself…

'What on Earth happened here?'

Her tone, the way she's sitting, even the slur in her speech…it's all under control…

"Um, all right…Sara…may I ask you a question?"

Sara didn't look up from her work but she roused her eyebrows, giving the hint that she's listening, "Ask away…"

"Why did you throw his folder away?"

"Because…" Sara said as she finally looked up as she pushed up her thick glasses up and pointed to the trash bin behind her, "That folder was holding false information about my patient."

It was then Edward spoke, "Meaning?"

"The information that was in the folder held false, a minor mistake for one with such a limited memory expansion."

Mary sat back and kept her mouth shut as she watched the show…

* * *

The interview was only for 50 minutes but an hour and thirty minutes has passed.

Now Mary was tested when she was 17 to test her I.Q. and they came back saying that she was at near a genius level but sitting here right now…with two really true blue genius…made her feel really small…

Sara Ottum and Edward Nigma had found a perfect way to talk to one another.

Ottum would ask something in a riddle form and Nigma would answer back with his own riddle and that went on for about a good hour.

Before they knew it, one of the guards came in and said in a low tone that Edward needed to get back into his cell.

Mary held back her smile as she heard a low groan coming form Sara, as if she was a child and her new toy was taken away.

After Edward was re-cuffed and was now being taken away, Mary remembered one thing that Sara forgotten what most doctors do.

Mary bent down so she can be at Sara's level and whispered in her ear "Sara! You have to set another appointment!"

It was then her eyes lit up and did a quick walk to the guard, "Wait! I have to make an appointment for my patent!"

The guard stopped for a moment before he pulled the Riddler to he too can see the sprinting doctor.

"So when is the next date doctor?" the guard asked in the Edwards behalf.

__

"I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, now ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breath on this terrestrial ball. What am I?"

A pure smile grew on Edwards lips and the guard had the look of pure confusion on his face.

__

"Two words is my answer. In order to keep me, you have to give me. What am I?"

"Is 1:30 in the afternoon the best time for you?"

"It is then doctor."

Sara had a small smile on her face as she nodded quickly and started to head towards Mary.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mary said with a strait tone as Sara caught up with her.

"Well that was my only interview I had for today and I guess I'll be heading home and start organizing the note and making them they way the system wants to read them."

Mary didn't say anything but just nodded her head as she knew that Sara was speaking the truth.

After a few moments and Mary showing Sara where her office was at again, Sara cleared her throat as she prepared herself.

"Mary? May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot!"

"Why aren't you locked up like the rest of the patents here at Arkham?"

"Because I'm not really like the rest of them, I came here on my own free will, in fear of repeating the past. Here, I have a home. A home that I feel comfortable and eat here for free and in turn I talk to the most deadliest patents and help the doctors, like you, have a different perceptive about the inmate that are here."

"Oh I see now and can ask you a combined question…"

"Okay…" Mary said in a slow voice as she notice the fear coming up in the small doctors voice.

"Who is 'K.C.' and who is that?"

Before Mary could answer part of the first question, a very familiar sent entered threw her senses.

A low gasp escaped her mouth as she slowly turned around, hoping that she's not dreaming and it was happening for real…

Mary didn't think but acted as she ran softly as she could, already thinking about the little ones that were in her.

There, in chains and that damned electro-shock collar, was the beast she's been trying to get back with for more than a week already.

A simple cry escaped her as she was so close to him. And thank the gods that he heard her and looked up before she jumped in his arms cling onto him tightly.

A sob broke out of her as she felt his natural body warmth of his arms wrap around her tightly and then she felt gravity play its part as she felt him go down on one knee and then the other.

Mary could distantly hear Sara asking some the guards stepping off just a bit and then the search light to turn off to a bit.

Few of the guards knew Mary and only took a few steps back and then turned around to give her some privacy moments with the inmate.

The newer did the same thing as the older guards were doing but they kept shifting back and forth on there heels.

After a moment, Mary found her voice as quietly whispered in her mates deformed ear, "I am going to find out who did this to us and why they did it and when I do, they will pay…"

The movement from his chest signified that he was holding back his laughter as he got up again when the search light came on again.

Mary let out a deep and sad sigh as Croc pulled away from her again and put up that 'wall' and went on his way without looking back again.

It was Sara's small hand that broke out of her trance like state and remembered that she had a time date to keep with the warden.

"You love him, don't you…" her voice was so small as she let go of Mary's hand.

"Yeah, I do, but I know it would be imposable that he'll ever tell me."

The look of thought passed Sara eyes as she carefully thought of her next answer.

"What ever is going on here, I'm going to help you with it…"

Mary blinked before a small smile formed on her face and wiped away the tear that was sliding down on her face.

__

"If you break me  
I do not stop working,  
If you touch me  
I may be snared,  
If you lose me  
Nothing will matter."

Mary smiled at the riddle Sara told her as she knew that it has some meaning to her situation but kept on walking her way as Sara went on her own.

* * *

Answers to the riddles…

Tomorrow.

Your Word.

Your Heart.

And also, the riddles don't belong to me, I found them on the net and I give full creadet to the publisher to them.

Please give me a review, to tell me who you want to see next. And yes, Mary is going to see the warden, talk another chapter about her past life and maybe began talking with what ever patent you decided with.


End file.
